Soundless Voice
by BallpenNgPrinsesa
Summary: - Prying about what really her voice is, they've tried to reveal a lot concerning her strange voice but everything turn upside down when they discover more than anything they have pointed with -
1. Foreword

_- Prying about what really her voice is, they've tried to reveal a lot concerning her strange voice but everything turn upside down when_

_they discover more than anything they have pointed with -_

* * *

Written © BallpenNgPrinsesa 2012

**Foreword**

_Singing without any _**_sound_**

_makes others believe that you're _**_pathetic_**

_Do not possess a real _**_flair_**

"Why are you not talking?"

"Are you some kind of mute?"

"Maybe you have an ugly horse-like voice, do you?"

"How come you enter this school?

I'm pretty sure you're not a dancer neither a singer"

"Mutes are not allowed in here"

"You're not used in here"

"You're impossible! How did you enter this elite school?"

"Mute entering Music Industry? Impossible!"

"Weirdo"

"Ugh. It's Freak"

"Drop-out here loser"

"Get the hell out of your ass here, freak"

_All they know is to give **burden** to you_

_To make you belive that you are _**_weak_**

_That you are lower than the _**_ground_**

_That you cannot do __**anything**..._

It's really hard to be one of them. They've been always thinking on how to get the hell out me, thinking of my mysterious way

even if they didn't concern with and always brings me to troubles. I can't stop asking myself, why can't I express myself in the way

like others can? Is it because of my...

Because of your **"****_soundless voice"_**

Will they believe in you?

Can someone hear your soundless voice?

Will they be tend to listen?


	2. Song 1

The sun was shining brilliantly as **Reiko Megumi** standing alone in the shaft where she leaned waiting for her next class. Listening to her iPod as she tries to bide the time for the Campus Band to clinch their feat. Boredom and at the same time craving for a grub, Reiko tries to entertain herself by playing with her long braided pale-blond curls to flit her apathy. There is an annual feat for everyone specially for the new students who aspires to be one of them.

Event performed by old students barely called the Campus Circle and that feat is their last performance. Arts Academy only accepts students with extremely talents in music, drama and dancing. An everyone's dream they said.

**"30 Minutes to go. Go clock go!"** she thought to herself

Ear-splitting music and loud yells from the, Even the full volume of her iPod is not enough to lessen the deafening sound of the crowd who was barely watching the clique. Cheering from fan girls and audiences, she's getting irritated and the boredom nearly killing her.

**(NP: All Time Low - Stay Awake)**

_Caught in a cold sweat_

_Stuck splitting hairs_

_I'm drinking too much I'm on my way to striking out_

_Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone_

_Watching and waiting they're yours for the taking_

_But I still have my doubts_

**"Tch why even there is a feat if it is already an Arts School."** she blunted through her mind

_Before you ask which way to go_

_Remember where you've been_

_Stay awake_

_Get a grip and get out your safe_

_From the weight of the world just take_

_A second to set things straight_

_I'll be fine_

_Even though I'm not always right_

_I can count on the sun to shine_

_Dedication takes a lifetime_

_But dreams only last for a night_

Setting her eyeglasses into its form then she started to run off the feat. Covering her ears, pretending that she could not hear anything but the crowd never stops on teasing her-maybe. As the performers carry out their resonance, they've been trying to grasp everyone's interest specially the ones who are really obsessed with them. Looks, charms and flair is their way to claim fame and perfection to everybody. She wants to kick those jerk's butt but she can't. She thought the she's just an invisible to everybody. That she can't seen by everyone. A shadow who just ignored and a crap who barely despised by everyone.

Aimed to beat that jerk **Yahiro Hirasawa **that's why she entered that school even if the qualifications abide her from entering. He's a very consisted student and everyone admires him specially his talent in playing guitar. He can tune his guitar perfectly without a tuner.

**~ Reiko's Voice~**

I was about to enter our classroom when someone bumped on me. I quickly grabbed for my whiteboard and write on it saying:

**- Sorry ( _ _ ) -**

**"Uhh okay. Next time stop fooling around weirdo." **she just rolled her eyes on me and stormed out of our room.

**"How meanie"** I said to myself

Am I in the humanity of fancy or future of the earth? It's really wow! Well, I'm a transfer student from nowhere academy so it might be an alteration for me to be here. High-tech rooms and fully-air-conditioned areas with new-fangled instruments imported from different parts of the world. Isn't that amazing?

**"Next note please."**

**"Madam, can we use another keynote?"**

**"Then you can use it."**

**"Thank you Maam!"**

Ooh I can hear the sweet sound of piano from the other rooms. I tried to scan all over the room to find myself a seat.

**"Bingo!"** I said to myself

From the most unseen places. At the back. Where no one can seen my existence. I'm just a simple type who aims to beat that jerk that's why I entered this crap school but the thing is how can I beat him if I have this soundless voice that bids me in beating him up.

**"The qualification for the Campus circle is now open." **our teacher started to talk about about that Campus Circle. What is that? It's just a stupid band so why bother to listen.

**"So maam what are the qualifications?"** my classmates asked

**"How many students can be qualified?"**

**"What are the credentials?"**

Commotions and questions from everywhere was formed. So what's gonna be the big pact if you've joined that clique?

**"Campus Circle is not just a band. Seven students will be chosen from different divisions who will compete and will be the representative from different contests around the world. A great opportunity, isn't it?" **

Campus Circle? Then Im gonna joined that damned division just to beat him! Haha I will be the greatest star ever shined and he will bowed down to me saying "You're greater than me"

Then I've gone nuts and laugh like crazy** "What so funny Miss Reiko Megumi?"**

**- Hehe nothing Maam ^ ^ - **

**"And here's the freak who was laughing like in the strait jacket."**

**"Maybe she's gone mad"**

**"She looks like an outpatient from nowhere"**

Psh moment crashers

**"The qualifications are so easy. Grades with B+ to A+ and an original composition to be performed."**

**"Original Composition? Is that possible?"**

**"I can only play piano"**

**"How about me? I can only occupy myself with harmonica."**

Then why are you here if you can't even composed a song? Just kidding! Well honestly it's quite tricky to composed your own song. It's like making your own hell a lot. Geez it takes many chow to beat this piece of music. Ok sorry I'm glutton when it comes to food. It's just that I need power to be able to form an oh-so-impossible-maybe crap.

(**The Legendary oh-so-brilliant-just kidding Author:** Haha reverse sides of the character. If the one is a shy type or a silent type then the BRILLIANT Author will change it into loud and hot-tempered type. Sorry about my informal writing. I've been trying it to become a humor story yet I can't =_=)


End file.
